séquestration de bishou ou l'échapée aliénnée
by Tama-chu
Summary: moi Tamallou01 Crème de Moshi Sirius Ayame Roy black Sohma Mustang –Snape rogue Christensen… aliénée en cavale échappée de l’étage –25 de Ste mangouste accusation enlèvement séquestration et momification de bishous venez lire mon histoire...
1. introprésentation

**Disclamer :** rien n'est à moi si le perso principal... moi quoi mais sans mes doubles personnalités et les bishous capturés aussi ne m'appartiennent pas…

**Résumé :** moi Tamallou01 Crème de Moshi Sirius Ayame Roy black Sohma Mustang –Snape rogue Christensen… aliénée en cavale échappée de l'étage –25 de Ste mangouste (accusation enlèvement séquestration et momification de bishous) venez lire mon histoire

* * *

_**Bon voici l'intro…je précise que cela était au départ un grand délire avec les auteuses de délire culinaire… le truc c que j'essayais de leur laisser la review la plus grande possible en leur racontant mon « histoire de pauvre folle » puis TA m'a dit « mais tu devrais la publier je suis sûr que ça en intéresserait…alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas après tout ?**_

_**Cette histoire me fait bien rire toute seule pourquoi pas les autres ?**_

_**Alors m'en veuillez pas trop laissez-moi juste une review si ça vous intéresse de connaître la suite !**_

* * *

****

**CHAPITRE 1 / PRESENTATIONS**

**_OU toutes mes personnalités vous sont dévoilées et ou le voile de l'histoire dramatique de l'ange blond tombé dans les griffes de la luxure se déchire_**

Je me présente :

Tamallou01 Crème de Moshi Sirius Ayame Roy black Sohma Mustang –Snape rogue Christensen et j'en passe pour le nom de mes maris-

Je suis en danger…

Je suis recherchée…

Comment cela Quoi ?

Vous n'êtes pas encore au courant ? très bien laissez moi vous raconter ma petite histoire…

Il était une fois une jeune fille au cœur pur nommé Sarah…

Un jour cet ange tomba dans l'horrible monde de l'adoration des bishonnens, ce qui l'entraîna dans une luxure inévitable…

Elle se mit à collectionner les mangas puis a lire des fan fictions pendant des heures durant lesquelles s'éveillaient en elle des tas de personnalités différentes :

Sirus black de Harry Potter, Ayame Sohma de Fruits Basket, Roy mustang de Full Métal Alchemist…là encore, la liste est longue…très longue.

Puis lui vint en tête de capturer tous les bishous de la planète pour les mettre à l'abri dans son manoir…et aussi pour en profiter…NIARK .

C'est ainsi que Hayden Christensen, Remus, Draco, Johnny Depp, Hugues Grant, Hugues Jackman, Keanu Reaves, Orlando Bloom, Ewan Mcgregor, Tom Cruise, Ben Afleck, Ashton Kutcher et beaucoup d'autres se retrouvèrent enfermés dans the TAMALLOU01s' MANOR (bon le manoir de tamallou01 pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas)

M'enfin…bien que les disparitions étaient plutôt étranges, personne ne fit aucun rapprochement jusqu'au jour ou Tamallou01 se fit nettement remarquer lors de l'enlèvement d'un certain bishou…

_**A suivre**_

_Dans le prochain épisode :_

_Vous apprendrez comment tamallou01 s'est jeté en vol plané sur la longue table de réception pour atterrire sur un roguinou a moitié étouffé par une carotte lui bloquant la trachée et …enfin vous verrez quoi_

* * *

donc ce n'étais que l'intro ça donc tout piti piti mais la suite bien sur si vous voulez une suite sera riche en péripétie et les chapitres seront plus longs...

Voiiilou si ça vous intéresse de connaître la suite dites-le-moi ! Svouplait review ! TT TT


	2. cavale à dos d'oeuf

**Diclamer** : Rien n'est a moi, sauf moi ! même pas mes doubles personnalités…TT TT

**Résumé **: moi Tamallou01 Crème de Moshi Sirius Ayame Roy black Sohma Mustang –Snape rogue Christensen… aliénée en cavale chevauchant un œuf dur échappée de l'étage –25 de Ste mangouste…la vie est dûre, venez lire mon histoire

**

* * *

**

**WARNING : partisan de la LCLPEBSCG (lutte contre les personnages et bishous séquestrés contre leur gré) vous ne pouvez plus rien faire ! CAR NOUS SOMMES AU POUVROIR !**

* * *

**Chapitre : 2 Cavale a dos d'oeuf**

Voilà, vous savez ce qui m'est arrivé au départ, mais le pire est à venir.

J'avais déjà dans ma collection une bonne cinquantaine de bishous, mais cela ne me suffisait pas, non, bien au contraire, il m'en fallait plus, toujours plus !

Prochain objectif : Severus Snape-Rogue.

Ce dernier avait organisé une grande réception dans son château familial, invitant tout le toutim des grands hommes du monde magique à y participer.

C'était l'occasion ou jamais…

Jour J, heure H. Tout le beau monde était quelque part dans l'aile droite du rez-de-chaussée de cette immense demeure.

Ayant réussit a m'infiltrer sans être repérée, je commençai à rechercher la fameuse salle quand mon nez percuta une porte ; Une immense porte en chêne massif d'une dizaine de mètres de haut.

Derrière ces portes des bruits de couverts retentissaient.

C'était là.

Je me reculai de quelques mètre et pris mon élan.

Instant T.

D'un rapide coup de bras je poussai les grandes portes et sans arrêter ma course effrénée je me jetai sous les regards ébahis des convives sur l'immense table de 25 kilomètres de long entraînant dans mon surf la jolie nappe brodée du 18 ième siècle tout en envoyant valser de la nourriture à tout bout de champs.

Un énorme plat de petit pois atterri sur la tête du très respecté directeur de Poudlard - voilà, le mythe est cassé tout le monde sait maintenant pourquoi Dumbledore pu le petit pois- puis le pichet de sauce vinaigrette se déversa plus ou moins entièrement sur Monsieur le ministre de la magie... ouille ouille ouille.

Bref après une bonne dizaine de minute de surf intensif mon chemin s'arrêta quand je rencontrai finalement le bout de table et le -ô combien désiré- maître des lieux en personne.

Ce dernier, bien trop occupé à s'acharner sur une carotte géante ne me vit pas arriver et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva projeté à trois mètres de la table avec un folle alliée recouverte d'aliments –moi- totalement avachie sur lui.

Ni une ni deux je me retirai vivement du charmant corps du professeur qui m'avait servi de piste d'atterrissage en le voyant virer au violet ; une carotte de 50 cm enfoncée dans le gosier.

La moitié des convives s'étaient évanouies, d'autres criaient au meurtre et certaines se tapaient la tête contre la table… Un vrai moment de débauche.

Ne pouvant décemment rien faire dans une telle orgie pour le malheureux homme porte avion qui s'étouffait je décidai de prendre les devants et de l'emmener chez moi.

Equipée de gants de crins pour empêcher ses cheveux graisseux de me filler entre les doigt, je tirai le malade par la crinière.

Arrivéeà ma demeure je me dépêchai de déposer Rogue sur mon lit puis j'entrepris de retirer la carotte qui encombrait ses bronches.

Une chose de faite, mais pas de réaction. La couleur violette qui s'affichait sur le visage du malade ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître.

Une seule solution : le bouche à bouche. J'avais eu le temps de passer maître dans cette discipline après les heures d'entraînements que j'avais passées sur mes cobayes préférés.

Bref après cela personne ne revit roguinou pendant plus d'une semaine : je l'avais négligemment séquestr…euh oublié dans mon armoire - fermée à quadruples tours-…

Bien sûr ayant été la dernière personne à l'avoir vu, la PJ magique vint m'arrêter pour, chef d'accusation : « disparition d'un graisseux de presque 40 balais professeur de Potion réputé du collège de Poudlard et ex on ne sait pas ou pas ex mangemort parce que je le vaut bien »

Après de plus amples examens les policiers en arrivèrent à la conclusion que j'étais soit-disant plongée dans la luxure et que je momifiais le corps de dieu de tout homme sexy entrant en contact avec ma personne et ils décidèrent de m'envoyer faire un séjour à Ste Mangouste.

J'étais bien décidée à leur en faire baver en en deux jours j'avais provoqué plus de dégâts a l'étage psychiatrique que Barry le Hachoir en Personne durant toute sa misérable existence.

Ils durent prendre des mesures radicales et c'est a partir de ce jour que fut réouvert l'étage – 25 pour grands malades.

A peu près au même moment un second étage avait été ré-ouvert, l'étage – 32 pour deux filles complètements barges (t.a etd.m je crois oui :p).

Mon étage réservé n'était pas vraiment des plus accueillants, le sol tout comme les murs était fait de pierres grises et froides, à la seule différence que le sol était recouvert de 15 bons centimètres de poussière - de quoi faire prendre un infarctus à not' cher vieux Rusard ! –

Par contre j'avais de la place, ça y'a pas à dire ; et les infirmiers avaient même eu la délicatesse de séparer les pièces par des barreaux en fer noir.

Les premiers jours se passèrent plutôt bien, j'étais au calme…Mais mes prisonniers eux se desséchaient dans les placards de ma demeure…parce que tout le monde les avait cru morts momifiés par mon horrible personne mais que nenni ! cette partie la de mon accusation n'était qu'une fable ! pourquoi les momifier alors qu'ils étaient si obéissant, rangés avec mes paires de chaussures… ?

Je décidai donc de passer aux grands moyens :

Assise en tailleur dans ma cellule, j'invoquai la force, qui m'avait été enseignée par un de mes bishous que je gardais prisonniers – Oups d'ailleurs cela me fait penser que ça va bientôt faire 3 semaines que le pauvre Hayden n'a pas mangé ouille ouille ouille- affin de contacter mentalement mon ami Jamesie (et voui ne pas oublier ma double personnalité de Sirius black) pour qu'il me sorte de là.

Il se fit donc passer pour un pizzaiollo et se fit engagerà la place de mon dernier chef cuisinier que j'avais tuéà l'overdose de la nourriture infâme qu'il avait osé me donner.

Il glissa donc subtilement dans ma pizza un Harry cot magique (James et leharricot magique ça vient d'ici et pas d'ailleurs hein, mais Harry cot s'est transformé en haricot au fil des années!).

Je fit donc négligemment tomber ce Harry cot à terre et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre :

Un pousse germa puis poussa poussa POUSSA !

…jusqu'a former une magnifique sortie verdoyante de 118 m, 36 cm 1/3 de mm et un demi micron de haut.

Je commençai donc mon ascension et au bout de 3 jours et 7 nuits (Quoi comment ça c'est pas possible ?) j'arrivai enfin au bout de cette pousse, dans les nuages, dans le royaume du géant et de l'oie aux œufs d'or.

J'avait faim.

Bah voui grimper ça creuse l'appétit. Je m'introduisis en douce dans le château du géant (et voui ! vous aussi vous avez remarqué comme je suis forte pour cela ?) pour y récupérer un des fameux œuf d'or de cette oie. Dieu qu'il était grand !

Pas le temps de m'arrêter manger que je du redescendre en chevauchant l'œuf, alerté par les bruits de pas de la géante à qui il lui manquait un œuf pour préparer le repas (tiens c'est le géant qui va encore ramasser – voilà pourquoi il est tout le temps de si mauvaise humeur !)

Je parcouru Monts et Vallées sur le dos de mon fidèle destrier mais je du bien vite déchanter en apercevant que des affiches de recherche concernant 3 disparitions étaient placardées

La première ne me concernait pas : « ECHAPEE DE DEUX MALADES DE L ETAGE MOINS 32 DE STE MANGOUSTE ! faites bien attention car hier soir, profitant de l'état de panique dans lequel était plongé les autoritésà propos de la fuite de tamallou01 deux grandes aliénées, TA et DM ont pris la fuite assommant au passage une dizaine de gardes à coup de massues et de crosses de hoquet. Tout pense à croire qu'elles se sont dirigées vers la forêt interdite »

Décidément il fallait absolument que je m'entretienne avec ces deux fuyardes, je pense qu'une collaboration serait la bien venue…

Par contre la deuxième affiche exposait sans aucun doute mon cas ; je cite « HELP RECHERCHE TAMALLOU01 grande aliénée folle dangereuse nymphomane momificatrice ECHAPEE DE L ETAGE – 25 DE STE MANGOUSTE chevauchant un vieil œuf dur doré- ne l'approchez surtout pas si vous la voyez contactez l'auror-psychologue spécialisé le plus proche. »

Cette description me correspondait trop et il faut dire que l'excuse du cheval boulimique avait du mal à passer pour cacher monsieur l'œuf…

Je décidai tout d'abord de changer de nom ; tamallou01 étant placardé comme le nom d'une débile psychopathe.

Mon nouveau pseudonyme : creme de moshi ! ce nom était parfait et paraissait on ne peut plus angélique, tout en gardant mon originalité légendaire.

Pour la seconde partie du plan transformation il fallait s'occuper de l'œuf : impossible à habiller parce que rappelons le : il est un peut trop

géant ( même les habits d'Hagrid lui serraient au niveau de la ceinture !)

un peu trop rond (non ovale mais faut pas m'en vouloir je suis blonde et qui plus est aliénée en cavale)

un peu trop doré aussi….

Je fis ce qu'il y avait de mieux a faire et cuisinai une omelette géante qui me nourrirais pendant assez de temps pour pouvoir regagner mon Q.G…pas d'effets secondaires…il faut dire aussi que j'ai décidé d'arrêter après 2 semaines quand l'omelette vira au gris.

Apres 1 bon mois de cavale (ou peut-être plus je n'en sais rien j'avais perdu toute notion du temps) je réussis enfin à atteindre mon manoir.

Je du passer la fin de ma semaine à visiter mes quelques 113 placards pour y réhydrater mes prisonniers.

D'ailleurs c'est moi qui ai desséché le lac de Poudlard cette semaine-ci (Mais oui souvenez vous c'était passé dans la gazette du sorcier : le lac de Poudlard complètement à vide ; le Calamar géant se dessèche. )

Puis, prenant conscience que certains de mes détenus commençaient à devenir rachitiques (il ne faut pas abîmer leur corps) je me suis dis : Autant faire d'une pierre deux coups : NON AU GASPILLAGE ! et je ressorti la vieille omelette pour leur en faire profiter.

Malgré son étrange teinte violacée ayant tendance à fortement virer au vert et sentant de plus en plus la mousse et le roquefort des années 1500 avant merlin tous se jetèrent dessus comme des bienheureux .

Mais au bout de quelques heures tout se petit monde se mit à hurler par terre en se tordant de douleur ; les plus résistants se dirigèrent en vitesse aux toilettes – diarrhée aiguë passagère –

Bien que la plupart se firent dessus…

Bref la vraie catastrophe ; la château dégageait une odeur putride et mes amours se tordaient les boyaux dans leur merde (désolé mais appelons un chat un chat).

J'vous vois d'ici avec votre air dégueu mais encore je vous épargne l'odeur là …

Je ne pouvait décemment plus vivre dans cet enfer ou mon nez se serait désagrégé.  
Et même après avoir entièrement désinfecté (grand merci aux elfes - d'ailleurs paix aux âmes des quelques 300 elfes qui sont morts asphyxiés- quoi comment cela la SALE ?) l'odeur persistait ! Prise d'un élan de courage j'embarquais tous mes prisonniers avec moi à la recherche d'un autre Q.G…

**_A suivre_**

* * *

Voilà je sais c'est très con j'écrivais ça comme ça dans mes reviews…j'ai bien aimé le coup de James et le Harry cot magique…et vous qu'avez vous préféré ?

Que voudriez vous qu'il arrive à cette pauvre creme de moshi (moi quoi) durant ses prochaines péripéties ?

Laissez moi toutes vos propositions et remarques dans vos reviews et j'en tiendrais compte pour la suite !

**_bizouuuux_**


	3. vagabondage et rencontres intempestives

**Diclamer** : Rien n'est à moi, sauf moi ! même pas mes doubles personnalités…TT TT

**Résumé **: moi Tamallou01 Crème de Moshi Sirius Ayame Roy black Sohma Mustang –Snape rogue Christensen… aliénée en cavale chevauchant un œuf dur échappée de l'étage –25 de Ste mangouste…la vie est dure, venez lire mon histoire

* * *

**WARNING : partisan de la LCLPEBSCG (lutte contre les personnages et bishous séquestrés contre leur gré) vous ne pouvez plus rien faire ! CAR NOUS SOMMES AU POUVROIR !**

* * *

_Rappel chapitre précédent :_

_Je ne pouvais décemment plus vivre dans cet enfer ou mon nez se serait désagrégé.  
Et même après avoir entièrement désinfecté (grand merci aux elfes - d'ailleurs paix aux âmes des quelques 300 elfes qui sont morts asphyxiés- quoi comment cela la SALE ?) L'odeur persistait ! Prise d'un élan de courage j'embarquais tous mes prisonniers avec moi à la recherche d'un autre Q.G…_

* * *

**Chapitre n 3 : vagabondage et rencontres intempestives**

C'était la deuxième fois que je partais en exil : après l'épisode prison, l'épisode puanteur extra plus…

Bref, vous vous demandez peut être comment j'avais pu m'en aller avec tous mes bishous sous les bras sans me faire repérer ? …Eh bien c'est simple : Après tout je suis une sorcière non ?

Je les rapetissai donc afin de pouvoir tous les enfermer dans une jolie petite boîte ; c'est sûr ça serait moins encombrant et beaucoup plus facile pour les nourrir…

Car je ne disposais plus de l'omelette géante à volonté non non non…

Je partis donc au hasard des sentiers essayant de me faire la plus discrète possible.

Peut être qu'en chemin je trouverais quelques bishous qui m'auraient échappé…

Le plus important était tout d'abord de savoir où j'allais pouvoir dormir, car je ne comptais pas monter un campement ; il fallait que je trouve quelqu'un d'assez niaiseuuu…euh...confiant...pour bien vouloir me loger.

Je marchais depuis plus de trois heures déjà quand j'aperçus au loin une jolie petite maison, certes elle ne rivalisait en rien avec ma forteresse mais vu l'état dans lequel je me trouvais présentement il fallait bien que je fasse avec ce qui me tombait sous la main.

Je sonnai à la porte et une drôle de bonne femme vint m'accueillir : Elle était très grande (elle aurait pu rivaliser avec Hagrid) d'énormes binocles écrasaient son petit nez (un peu mode Trelawney) patatoïdale et une monstrueuse touffe de cheveux noirs tombait lourdement sur ses épaules. Les quelques cernes qu'elle avait sous les yeux agissaient comme une preuve, preuve que le temps avait joué sur elle, ainsi que ses habits style patchwork multicolore en laine rapiécée me le confirmaient.

Elle affichait un grand sourire bienveillant – un peu niaiseux sur les bords – et, en vue de mon état, me pria d'entrer.

Sa maison puait le vieux, et…les chats ! Oui à peine entrée sur le palier de sa maison une trentaine de chat vint me sauter dessus afin de tester mon éventuelle comestibilité mais les minous durent bien vite déchanter en sentant l'odeur pestilentielle qu'avait laissé ma mésaventure de la veille toujours encrée au plus profond de mon tissu de chaire.

Cette femme me rappelait étrangement Mme Figg, la dame aux chat.

Elle m'installa sur une chaise autour d'une table dans ce qui me semblait être un salon et vint s'asseoir en face de moi.

Son sourire ne l'avait pas quitté un instant ; puis tout à coup elle se mit à hurler si fort que mes tympans durent en être anesthésié pendant l bonne semaine :

OLIIIICCHHOUUUUUU ! RAMENE TES FESSES, JE VEUX DES BISCUITS ET DU THE ! ET PLUS VITE QUE CA !

Olichou ? son elfe de maison de suppose…

Eh bien je fut vite détrompée quand je vit entrer le Jeune Olivier Dubois en uniforme de soubrette dévergondée…pourquoi dévergondée ? car en dessous de son tablier…RIEN

…

…

…

Oh mais attendez…

…

…

Ah si une ficelle peut être…

…

…

…

…

…

…

CETTE FEMME RETENAIT UN JEUNE BISHOU EN STRING CHEZ ELLE !

…

Décidément elle venait de remonter dans mon estime…

Mais pas pour très longtemps : la séquestration de bishou c'était MA spécialité ! Et en plus elle ne s'y prenait pas comme il le fallait, le pauvre avait des traces de dents sur les fesses… Qu'elle joue avec ses employés, cela ne me regardait en aucun cas, mais qu'elle abîme le corps d'un jeune homme béni des dieux, non, Non Non et NON !

Il fallait que je m'empare de cette délicieuse nourriture…

Mais avant je devais trouver un abri, alors je lui exposai mon cas (en omettant que j'étais une vagabonde tueuse d'elfe et que je voulais lui racoler son Olichou sans compter sur les bishous puissance radis enfermés dans ma malle..) Et elle proposa bien gentiment de m'héberger pour la nuit dans une de ses chambre d'hôte. J'acceptai bien volontiers, évidement.

Olichou revint 20 minutes plus tard avec un plateau qui contenait deux tasses de thé et quelques biscuits secs :

- Voilà Maîtresse.

**SBAANGG**

**-** ET MA REVERENCE ?

Le jeune home qui venait de se recevoir un méchant coup de babouche dans la figure s'écroula lourdement au sol et dans un bref désolé fit une petite révérence puis s'éclipsa discrètement.

D'un petit mouvement de main la dame au chat me fit signe de boire mon thé avant que celui-ci ne refroidisse.

Bwwaaa c'est elle qui me refroidissait.

En plus je n'aime pas le thé. Là est le problème.

Je n'osais pas la contrarier, en fait elle me faisait un peu peur je dois bien l'avouer.

Je bu donc mon thé tout en essayant de ne pas respirer pour ne pas avoir à supporter cet immonde arrière goût de feuille pourrie.

Je ne suis pas une vache tout de même ?

Silence.

Ce silence était pesant et ne présageait rien de bon.

Euh excusez moi mais je ne connaît même pas votre nom euuh madame … ? essayais-je pour entamer un brin de conversation

Mademoiselle je vous pris ! Je ne suis pas si vieille que cela

…

Oups boulette… c'était pas vraiment très futé de ma part… Mais ça ne pouvait pas être une « mademoiselle » !

Elle aurait pu être la grand-mère de Papy Dumby en personne !

Désolée me repris-je vivement, vous savez cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas dormi et je n'ai pas les yeux en face des trous.

mouaaiiss marmonna-t-elle peu convaincue par ma minable interprétation de Candide ou la petite fille innocente et égarée aux yeux de puppies, je suis mademoiselle… euhh… mademoiselle BIGGERSTAFF !

d'accord mademoiselle biggerstaff.

Pff Bigger machin…elle a mis trente secondes avant de se souvenir de son propre nom de famille…c'est louche…très louche…

Bon je ne vais pas m'attarder sur le sujet.

Olichou vint me chercher pour me conduire à ma chambre.

POUAH c'était un espèce de vieux cagibi poussiéreux…super !

Franchement on n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux.

J'installais mes affaires sur une petite commode jouxtant avec mon lit puis entrepri de jouer au chat et à la souris avec mes prisonniers version radis lilliputiens

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le cœur à jouer.

Les pauvres n'avaient toujours pas mangé.

Je ne pouvais décemment pas aller voir l'autre folle pour lui demander :

RREUUM excusez môôôôa mais mes bishous nains à cause desquels je suis actuellement mise à prix ont grave la dalle alors pourriez vous les contenter ? S'il vous plaît ?

Non non j'crois pas.

Oh mais tiens donc…un chat ! Après tout la vieille bique ne devrait pas faire la différence s'il en manque un… ?

Je refermai la porte de ma chambre en silence ayant bien pris soin d'embarquer le futur repas de mes détenus avec moi puis j'assommais le malchanceux matou et le fit discrètement rôtir pour ensuite en distribuer la carcasse aux habitants de boite-en-carton-qu'on-trimballe-Land.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient heureux !

Une fois mes détenus 5 étoiles gavés, je fermai la lumière et essayais de trouver la position la moins inconfortable pour dormir dans ce lit mité où il n'y avait même pas la possibilité de tenir à deux (bah oui autrement j'aurais ragrandi un de mes bishous pff).

…..

…..

…..

OLICHOUUUUUUUUUUUU ! J AI TRES FAIM ! PREPARE MOI DES ŒUFS BROUILLES ! ET NE RENVERSE PAS LE JUS DE CITROUILLE SUR MON LIT CETTE FOIS ! TU SAIS CE QUI T ATTENDS !

Arrggg….Hein ? Mais que.. ?

5h30 du matin…

pff cette saleté de madame machin m'avait réveillé en hurlant après son Olichouuu à 5h30 du matin !

Décidément je ne pouvais plus sentir cette bonne femme.

J'allais lui faire regretter de m'avoir levé aux aurores.

Je me levai, enfilai mes habits en quatrième vitesse, embarquai tous mes bagages et me glissai subtilement devant la porte de la cuisine où le jeune esclave préparait consciencieusement des mouillettes pour son bourreau de "propriétaire".

Je la tenais ma vengeance...

Je jetai un bref coup d'œil dans mon sac de voyage et en ressortis un sac de 2 mètres de profondeur (on sdemande ce qu'il foutait là d'ailleurs) ainsi qu'un lasso.

Je posai mes affaires au pieds de la porte et entrai vivement dans la cuisine.

A la manière d'un cow boy attrape son taureau, je fis glisser le lasso jusqu'a la taille du jeune Dubois et tirai de toutes mes forces pour le retenir prisonnier.

Le pauvre n'eu pas le temps de hurler que je l'emballais vivement dans mon sac et fis un grossier nœud.

OLICHOUUUU ? CA ARRIVE ALORS ? DIS MOI PAS QUE TU T ES ENCORE COINCE LES DOIGTS DANS LE MIXEUR OU CA VA BARDER !

Raahh flûte la vieille s'impatientait.

Je lui siffla donc tout son petit déjeuner (eh bien oui fallait pas laisser refroidir ça ) préparé avec soins par MON esclave, et me sauvai en courant de la maison, mon sac de survie sur le dos, la boîte qu'on trimballe dans une main, un paquet de 70 kilos sur une épaule retenu par mon autre main, et un oeuf (non celui la il était pas doré) dans le bec.

Après avoir franchi la porte je courus pendant 10 bonnes minutes sans m'arrêter, sous les cris vociférant de la biggerstaff.

Dieu que sa voie pouvait porter loin.

Je m'arrêtais à l'orée d'un petit bois pour y reprendre mon souffle et sans mot de plus déballais Olivier pour le ranger avec ses mini-voisins.

Je pense que ce jour là j'ai rencontré encore plus atteint que moi...

A présent il me fallait un autre endroit ou loger...

* * *

_**A suivre**_

_**TATAAAAAMM ! En voici un de plus à ma collection !**_

_**Reviewez moi sil vous plaiitttt !**_

_**Et n'oubliez pas de me faire part de vos éventuelles idées quant aux aventures que Creme de moshi pourrait avoir à subir... Je prendrais tout en compte dans mon histoire **_

_**Bizous XOXOX**_

_**Ps: REVIEWWWWWW(s) !**_


	4. rencontre et doigts mangés

**Diclamer** : Rien n'est a moi, sauf moi ! même pas mes doubles personnalités…TT TT

**Résumé **: moi Tamallou01 Crème de Moshi Sirius Ayame Roy black Sohma Mustang –Snape rogue Christensen… aliénée en cavale chevauchant un œuf dur échappée de l'étage –25 de Ste mangouste…la vie est dûre, venez lire mon histoire

JE SUIS DESOLEE de vous avoir fait autant attendre ! Je ne pensait pas continuer cette fic mais j'ai été très surprise par le nombre de reviews pour ne dernier chapitre et plus qu'heureuse d'apprendre que je figurais dans certaines story alert

**J'en suis très flattée ! merci de tout mon cœur !**

**PS : je suis désolée si ce chapitre est un peu court mais de toute façons je vais poster plus régulièrement !**

**WARNING : partisan de la LCLPEBSCG (lutte contre les personnages et bishous séquestrés contre leur gré) vous ne pouvez plus rien faire ! CAR NOUS SOMMES AU POUVROIR !**

_Rappel chapitre précédent : __Après avoir franchi la porte je courus pendant 10 bonnes minutes sans m'arrêter, sous les cris vociférant de la biggerstaff. __Dieu que sa voie pouvait porter loin. __Je m'arrêtais à l'orée d'un petit bois pour y reprendre mon souffle et sans mot de plus déballais Olivier pour le ranger avec ses mini-voisins. __Je pense que ce jour là j'ai rencontré encore plus atteint que moi... __A présent il me fallait un autre endroit ou loger..._

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : rencontre et doigts mangés**_

Pour ne pas jouer dans de vieux clichés stéréotypés, j'étais une nouvelle fois en vadrouille…

Mes chefs d'accusation s'accumulaient, j'étais désormais recherchée comme psychopathe momificatrice de bishou récidiviste, échappée de sainte mangouste, tueuse d'elfe, voleuse d'œuf, empoisonneuse au-dit œuf et kidnappeuse…vraiment pas mal, non ?

Jusqu'ici, a part avoir imprégné ma peau d'une douce odeur et retourné toutes les troupes d'aurors contre moi, ma formidable expédition m'avait finalement menée jusqu'à la lisière de

la forêt interdite…

D'après les avis de recherche placardés un peu partout dans le monde magique, les deux échappées de l'étage – 32 s'étaient dirigées dans cette direction…alors pourquoi ne pas créer une alliance ?

J'entrais donc à mes risques et périls dans cette immense étendue d'arbres et de vilaines bébêtes.

La forêt était sombre, les arbres filtrant la lumière du soleil ; et d'étranges grognements se faisaient entendre à quelques centaines de mètres à peine.

Je n'ai jamais été très rassurée, toute seule dans le noir…c'est pour ça que je me suis dit « quitte a me balader en cavale dans une forêt bizarre a cause de bishous miniatures, autant leur rendre leur taille réelle et ainsi me faire un bouclier de leur corps… »

Le plus dur était de décider quels seraient les heureux élus…tous auraient vendus père et mère pour sortir de leur cage commune !

Je pris une sage initiative en choisissant pour mon bouclier Roguinou, Hayden Christensen (bein voui un sabre laser ça peut toujours servir) Antonio Banderas ( c'est Zorro alors forcément…) et Yoda (non lui il me sert juste de projectile-bouclier )

J'ai été surprise en les agrandissant de voir que tous les trois avaient pris la même couleur que le petit maître Yoda alors j'improvisai une clinique magique et entrepris de soigner TOUS mes « prisonniers » : certains n'étaient que légèrement mal en point avec seulement un teint violacé et des oreilles de gremlins, d'autres par contre avaient eu beaucoup moins de chance…les pauvres.

Ce jour là ma bienveillance fut sans limite car non seulement mes magnifiques prisonniers avaient pu reprendre quelques kilos grâce à un repas express mais en plus je les avais autorisés à prendre un bain collectif, improvisé en plein milieu de la forêt, sous ma surveillance.

Une fois le petit monde rétabli, je me fit un bouclier des élus et rapatriai les moins chanceux dans leurs magnifiques appartements miniatures.

Au fur et à mesure de notre avancement des grognements sourds semblaient se faire de plus en plus entendre ; mais de toute façon j'avais mes adorables gardes du corps pour me protéger, alors je ne craignais rien…eux , par contre, semblaient un peu réticents.

Nous avancions depuis une demie heure quand soudain les buissons se mirent a bouger furieusement, et une fille s'élança sur nous avec une crosse de hockey ; je pris alors délicatement le petit Yoda dans mes bras, et lui balança tel une bouse de troll sur la tête, ce qui l'assomma directement.

Je regardais qui était cette dingue qui nous était tombée dessus et constata avec joie qu'il s'agissait de la fameuse T.A !

Encore à moitié dans les vapes, elle me regarda d'un oeil interrogatif et je lui déclina mon identité en l'aidant à se relever ; puis lui exposa ma situation :

« ….donc après m'être échappée de sainte mangouste à dos d'œuf, j'ai changé de nom – crème de moshi – et je suis retournée à mes quartiers pour nourrir mes bishous. Malheureusement l'omelette était avariée et tous mes bishonnens ont littéralement détruis l'air ambiant de notre zone, sur quoi j'ai dû me chercher un nouvel endroit où loger.

J'ai rencontré une vieille folle pas net qui séquestrait Olivier Dubois alors je me suis enfuie avec son esclave et je suis venue explorer la forêt dans l'espoir de former une alliance avec vous…

- Une alliance ? mais quelle bonne idée ! tu t'installerais dans notre manoir et celui ci deviendrait le Q.G de notre coalition ! en plus on pourra mettre nos bishous en commun…il faudrait décider du nom de cette alliance avec Dm…Mais au fait elle est où cette…

T.A ne put malheureusement terminer sa phrase qu'un cris de douleur extrêmement aigu retentit à une dizaine de mètres de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions.

- allons voir !

T.A se mit a courir comme une forcenée, je m'efforçait de la suivre en tirant le Yoda-projectile avec moi – au cas où)

Quand T.A s'arrêta je m'aperçu qu'elle m'avait menée jusqu'à son campement ; une énorme cage était disposée à son centre, cage où étaient enfermés Ron, Graup, Draco, Blaise et Harry.

A côté de cette cage, une deuxième fille, sans doute DM était écroulée par terre et se tenait la main, un bout de doigt pendant lamentablement.

- Qu'est-il arrivé ? demandais-je à la blessée

- c'est l'elfe…elle m'a mordu ! je sais pas ce qui lui a pris à cette furie ! Je lui ai demandé de tester notre nouvelle batte en plastoc sur Dobby et elle m'a sauvagement ravagée la main !

- il faut te rapatrier ! je te présente notre nouvelle associée : Creme de moshi, l'échappée du – 25…

Nous allons l'installer dans nos quartier ainsi que tous ceux qui voudront se joindre à notre

alliance !

- Niiéé ? notre alliance ?

- Oui ! une alliance de séquestreuses folles furieuses ! il faut que nous prenions le pouvoir !

TA semblait avoir tournée grosse maniaque. Je me décidais d'intervenir :

- euh désolée mais, comment va-t-on appeler notre ligue ?

- Ah oui ça bonne idée…TA au lieu de nous faire la danse de la pluie t'aurais pas plutôt une idée ?

- baaaahh euuh…..

**-** Je sais, intervins-je, pourquoi pas la ligue contre la lutte contre les personnages et bishous séquestrés contre leur gré ?

- Mouais…la LCLCPBSCG ! c'est trooooop bien ! t'en penses quoi DM ?

- J'en pense que je suis en train de me vider de mon sang moi !

- Oh non c'est vrai ! Moshi, rends-toi au manoir pour soigner DM, elle te montrera le chemin.

- Et toi TA ?

- Moi je reviens dans une demie heure avec nos prisonniers, sauf Graup bien sûr.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait !

Après avoir rapetissé mes gardes du corps je marchai en direction du Q.G de la ligue…

**BIENTOT LE MONDE NOUS APPARTIENDRAIT !**

**Fin du chapitre 4, _A suivre..._**

* * *

_Voilaa ! je reviens enfin avec un nouveau chapitre ! et aussi une toute nouvelle fic toujours axée sur l'humour mais cette fois ci plus sérieuse…je parle de Dédoublement astral._

**_Nous n'avons plus le droit ou RAR c'est pourquoi je remercie brièvement ma lo-chan d'amour, ma vieille Coco (mdr pauvre de toi), annabeilles (formidable auteuse de la violoniste) tite bulle brine, Redblesskid, dark-mione (aussi formidable auteuse que j'adore), La Folleuh, Marine Malefoy, Jamesie ma chérie d'amour, Karine snake (kyyyaaa t'es où sur msn ?), les schizos (jvous adore aussi), Andadrielle, Yukigirl_**

**ET JE DEDIE TOUT PARTICULIERMENT CE CHAPITRE A DM ET TA !**

T.A PUISSES TU FAIRE UN BEAU MARIAGE ET JE TE SOUHAITES PLEIN DE PETITS GRAUPS ! gros bizoux


End file.
